conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Isgalino
Pronunciation a - like in English "c'a'''t" e - like in English "b'e'd" é - like in English "lion'e'ss" i - like in English "n'ee'd" o - like in English "d'o'g" but like English "r'oa'd" at the end of a word. u - like in English "t'oo'" Accents on other vowels are also used to denote stress. '''Consonants' b - like in English "b'uy" c - when followed by i or e like English "ma'ss" Otherwise pronounced like in English "s'k'''y" d - like in English "po'd'" f - like in English "'f'ox" g - when followed by i or e like in English "'j'am" Otherwise pronounced like in English "'g'ood" h - like in English "'h'ello" j - like in English "'j'oin" k - like in English "'k'ill" l - like in English "s'l'y" m - like in English "'m'o'''m'" n - like in English "ca'n'" p - like in English "p'od" r - like in English "'r'ight" s - like in English "bo'ss" t - like in English "robo't'" v - like in English "v'ery" x - like in English "bo'x" y - like in English "y'es" Oi - like in English "b'oy" Ai - like in English "m'y'" Au - like in English "h'ow'" Ch - like in English "ch'ur'ch" Sh - like in English "ca'sh'" Gu - when followed by a vowel like in English "Lan'gu'age" Cu - when followed by a vowel like in English "qu'estion" Hu - when followed by a vowel like in English "'w'ill" Dh - like in English "'th'e" Th - like in English "'th'''ink" Pronouns & possessive pronouns I- Mi He- Li She- Shi It- Si They- Ti We- Ni You- Dhi You all/lot- Dhis My- Ma Your- Dha His- La Her- Sha Our- Na You lot's- Dhisa Their- Ta Its- Sa Myself - Mastan Yourself - Dhastan Himself - Lastan Herself - Shastan Ourself - Nastan Yourselves - Dhisastan Themselves - Tastan Itself - Sastan (the stan translates as being.) '''Connectives that, than, which - dhei Those, them - dheis This, these - dhe, dhes Who - kei What - kei When - huen Where - huer Why - poc Because - podh But - Sed If - si not - no Verbs To be - Sta To have - Tena To do - Asa To be able to - Poda To say - Desira To go - Ira To see - Serva To give - Dara To know - Siensa To want - Kera To love - Ama To arrive - Ariva To pass - Pasa To ought to - Deba To put - Pona To seem - Sima To stay - Rimana To believe - Creia To speak - Pala To take or carry - Toma To let - Taraca To follow - Sega To find - Finda To call - Noma To wear - Labesa To write - Cataba To dance - Dansa To think - Pensa To wash - Lava To start - Comensa To read - Lera To play - Joga To rise - Asenda To fall - Desasenda To create - Creiara To destroy - Descreiara To like - Gusta To earn - Gana To laugh - Rida To sing - Chanta Prepositions To - A Infront of, before - Ante Around - Sircom Against - Contra Toward - Erga Inside - In Outside - Noín Below - Infra Between, among - Inter Within - Intra Near - Juxta Through - Per Behind, after - Post Over - Super Under - Nosuper Beyond - Ultra With - Com Without - Nicom Noun modifications (Nouns which are male end in o''' or any consonant. Nouns which are female end in és'. Nouns in which the object is either male and female or lack a gender end in' i'. To pluralize these nouns, this rule is applied; the plural of nouns which end in a vowel is the letter '''s'. Plurals of nouns which end in consonants are es.) Geli - ice, geli + gi - thing = ice cream (Ice thing.) Ghitari - guitar + jo - man = guitarist (Guitar man.) Lusi - light, lusi + si - producer/maker = light bulb (Light producer.) Domi - house, domi + ti - little = Hut (As a pose to domi nogrando - small house) Example text ''Le jo sa chanta a la sheves post li pona dheis in ta domitis de sheves. Li pensa dhe sta kei asa dheis tam forsio i efetio noín huen ti sta laboran. '' The man will sing to his horses after he puts them in their stables. He thinks this is what makes them so powerful and effective outside when they're working. Category:Languages